Kirby and ChuChu!
by cjdawritinghot
Summary: A little love story I thought up in math class. This is my first romance and my second fan fiction so R+R! Tell me f I did a good job or not! Feel the love!!! CHAPTER #2 IS UP SO READ NOW!!!
1. Kirby, Chuchu, and the Hunger

Kirby and Chu-Chu  
  
Disclaimer: why can't I tell them?  
Cjdawritinghot: because it's a secret!  
Disclaimer: I'm telling them now!  
Cjdawritinghot: PLEASE!! NOOOOOO!  
Disclaimer: We do not own Kirby at all!  
Cjdawritinghot: I hate you. You weren't supposed to tell!  
Disclaimer: sorry.  
  
This is only my second fan fic, so don't get to picky with OOC's! Or bad grammar!  
  
It was a nice day in dreamland. The sun was setting, and everybody was in a good mood. Except Kirby. He always has problems.  
It seems that Kirby is running down the road.  
Kirby: I'm soo hungry  
I think Kirby doesn't want to talk, based on the fact that he is trying to make it to the store before it closes.  
Kirby: Gotta get there!  
NOOOOOOOO!  
Kirby slides to a stop in front of the store. The store was closed 10 minutes ago.  
Kirby: How'm I gonna eat today?!  
Tears slowly run down Kirby's eyes as he stares in the store at the super rich, Cappy town chocolate.  
Kirby hadn't been defeated by Kracko, or King Dedede, but a shopping market. Kirby lay in a puddle of his own tears, gleaming in the sunset.  
????: ©Twirling, whirling, Chu-Chu! Chu-chu!©  
Kirby was suddenly lulled by the sweet sound of Chu-chu's soft voice.  
He got up, drenched in tears, and walked over to a flower field where e heard the voice grew louder.  
Chu-chu: Oh, hello Kirby! Why are you crying?  
Kirby: I….didn't get to the store on time….and …have to wait…..to eat tomorrow..!  
Kirby went into another fit of sobs (cry-baby) right on Chu-chu shoulder. Chu-chu pats Kirby on the back sympathetically, then hugs him tightly.  
Chu-chu (thinking while hugging): he's so warm, does he like me?  
Kirby (thinking while hugging): Why does she care about my problems, does she like me?  
Kirby and Chu-chu let go of each other, and Kirby feels a little better.  
Chu-chu: if you're hungry, just tell me! I have a lotta food to spare!  
Kirby: huh?  
Chu-chu pulls out ten chocolate bars and hands them to Kirby in a stack.  
Chu-chu: eat up!  
Kirby (thinking while eating): I gotta eat slow while I'm in front of a girl!  
Kirby sucks them all up, devouring them in 1 second flat.  
Kirby (thinking after eaing): that was the slowest I ever ate! (talking): Thank you!!  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	2. Kirby, Chuchu, and the insane Cone

Kirby and Chu-chu (Part 2)  
Disclaimer: You don't own what again?  
Cjdawritinghot: I don't own…  
Cjdawritinghot suddenly turns around, to see Kirby!  
Kirby: you want me to tell them?  
Cjdawritinghot: O.K.  
Kirby: Cjdawritinghot doesn't own me (Kirby), or any of the games I'm in, actually, all he has is silly, half-decent fan fictions of me in idiotic adventure doing….  
Kirby rants on, but I know you want to see the fic, so let's just leave them alone.  
  
  
"So, do you want to play, or you have to leave." Chu-chu said, with a smile on her face.  
Kirby: well, I'm kinda late for my massage therapist appointment, but I think staying here is more important.  
Chu-chu: You're so sweet!  
Kirby starts blushing a dark red.  
Chu-chu: so, I bought this new toy, but it's kinda scary if you ask me.  
Kirby: Bring it on  
o.k.  
Chu-chu ran to a bush, dragging out some kind of cone an a remote control with her.  
Chu-chu: I call this the spinney cone ride!  
She set the cone down and stepped a few steps back. Kirby did to.  
Chu-chu: watch THIS!  
Chu-chu pressed the button on the remote, then the cone started to spin, violently flipping and banging on the ground.  
Kirby: looks scary to me, too!  
Chu-chu: I've had more practice, so I'll get on first. It's not that hard, it's just very excited today.  
Kirby: O.K.  
Chu-chu got into a crouching position.  
But then Kirby suddenly ran forward and stopped Chu-chu.  
Chu-chu: what are you doing Kirby?  
Kirby: I don't want you to go.  
Chu-chu: why?  
Kirby: because I don't want to lose you. I know it's just a toy, but I don't want you to get hurt!  
Chu-chu: then… let's go together.  
Kirby: alright  
Kirby and Chu-chu: held on to each other tight, then rolled on the field to get closer to the cone without gathering attention. BAMMMM! The cone slammed on the ground almost hitting Kirby and Chu-chu, missing only because they let go of each other and parted where the cone hit.  
Then Chu-chu jumped skillfully onto the cone, taming it.  
Chu-chu: see! He won't hurt you!  
Kirby was still unsure  
Kirby: you sure "he" won't hit me?  
Chu-chu: As sure as shine she said while spinning at warp speeds.  
At the count of 3.  
1!!!!!!!!!2!!!!!!!!!!…….......  
Kirby got ready, summoning up all of his star warrior power to jump into a cone with who knows whats in there.  
3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
